


I WANT

by janiecarr_38, lila_luscious1



Series: WILLING TO TRY [2]
Category: All Rise (TV 2019), In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes, New Amsterdam (TV 2018), Pearson (TV 2019), Station 19 (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, He can't BREAK US, In the Heights - Freeform, Juan Manuel Miranda, Kink, M/M, NO UNDERAGE or NON CON, Pearson TV, People In Love, Role-play (light dom/sub), Vulgar Language, We WON'T LET HIM, adult sexual themes, all rise, smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/pseuds/janiecarr_38, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: I've been putting my thoughts to paper for a few years,just never published anything. I've finally gotten thecourage, posting the listed fandoms as 'snippets';if readers don't like it, I'll consider posting them a different way.I don't post any fandom I'm not invested in, and thank you SO MUCH,lila_luscious1, for assisting me with this first effort. Even though she hasher own writings to consider, she's still considerate enough to walk methrough my initial postings.
Relationships: Alice Healy/Max Goodwin, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Georgia Goodwin/Max Goodwin, Vanessa Rosario (In The Heights)/Benny Pollard Morelos (In The Heights), Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Yoli Castillo (Pearson TV)/Derrick Mayes (Pearson TV)
Series: WILLING TO TRY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525538
Comments: 49
Kudos: 29





	1. I Know Now How Much I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [riverdrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdrabbles/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts).



> All Rise: Judge Lola Carmichael (Simone Missick) presides over a  
> criminal court in Los Angeles. She's married to the smoking hot  
> Robin Taylor (high-ranking FBI); she's supported by Sherry Kransky  
> (Judge Assistant) and Sara Castillo (Court Reporter), also easy on the  
> eyes. Legal Aid Attorney Emily Lopez and bailiff-turned-law clerk  
> Luke Watkins are featured prominently.
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Pearson-Attorney Jessica Pearson (Gina Torres-VAVOOM!) heads  
> an ensemble cast, moving on from SUITS to a position as a fixer  
> for quasi-dirt bag Mayor of Chicago Bobby Novak. Kerri Allen  
> is the city attorney, whom Novak carries on a continuous affair  
> (Novak's married). Derrick Mayes is Novak's young press secretary,  
> and Yolanda 'Yoli' Castillo Jessica's assistant (sparks fly between these  
> two. Cancelled after one season (USA channel).
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> In The Heights-Another ensemble type production, based on Juan  
> Manuel Miranda's hit screenplay. Set in a NY barrio, middle to lower  
> middle class families work through the day to day struggles of  
> JUST SURVIVING: Nina Rosario is back home after finances prevent  
> her from continuing her University education. She re-unites with adolescent  
> crush Benny, a dispatcher at her Father Kevin's taxi dispatch service.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really really am way to invested in these couples:  
> LEMILY-ALL RISE
> 
> NINA AND BENNY-IN THE HEIGHTS
> 
> YOLI AND DERRICK PEARSON

ALL RISE

Her eyes leaking tears, Emily says “He ruined those words for me. He ruined so, so much, and

I’m terrified that his toxic influence will stop me from expressing what I should easily be able

to say to you, without even a second thought. Those words came with strings attached, and after

three years of that…they’re hollow, if that makes sense. When I look at you, I FEEL THEM;

the feelings that I have, the desire for you, the need to be with you…that’s all real. I can’t let him

destroy what we have, but I’m so scared that he will.”

“He can’t touch us. WE won’t let him.” (Luke seems so SURE)...

Sniffling, M asks: “How?’"

“We don’t have to use the three words. We can say…’You mean the world to me’, ‘or you’re

my everything’…even ‘I thank God for you’…just as examples. I’ll start us off: thank you for

being mine.”

That brings a smile from the lovely Emily. “MY turn”, she says. “Mi Corazon. Mi ALMA.”

“My heart…my soul?” Luke is proud to show off his Spanish skills (newly acquired).

“Ooooh…you’ve been practicing! Then THIS needs no translation, so pay attention:

Tu eres MIO, y soy TUYO.”

She scoots over on the bed, her eyes alight in a way that Luke’s never seen. She pulls off her

tank top and shorts, and busies herself removing his own long pants and boxer briefs. She reaches

out, her fingers eagerly grasping and tugging his growing, expanding cock (it still amazes her how

MUCH of him there is…

She’s putty in his hands as he gently, tenderly eases her onto her back; making her feel wanted and needed

is his ultimate goal…his head between her thighs, he flicked his tongue out. The tip of his tongue grazed M’s

outer labia. She jolted back from the electric sensation, though it’s not unexpected…He covers her mons in kisses

and licks, patiently, then with more feeling, until she is soaked both inside and out. He is so thoughtful; aware of

how much she struggles with his over-sized manhood, and takes steps to ensure that she’s as ready for him as

she can be…

Tu eres MIO, y soy TUYO

You are MINE; and I am YOURS

IN THE HEIGHTS

“I don’t wanna take the pill anymore. I want us to be pregnant.” The tone of

her voice, the look on her face…Benny sees clearly that she is not joking.

“Baby…your education. The finances are lined up for you to finish your degree. I’m not

worried about the business: 95%, minimum stayed with us, and your dad is pushing the others

to come back. Don’t do this because of me. I want a son, but I can wait; I will wait, Nina.”

“I want to bear you a Son. Es TODO. I have it planned…see? I can complete almost 3 semesters

before he’s born. I take one year away, and my Mom will take care of him until afternoon.

We have him at the dispatch at night. I can do it, Amor. Dame permiso.”

“Tu Jefe: el que dice? Muy apenas el acepto que estamos juntos…como reacciona con _BEBE_?

I’m not saying no…let’s put the fine points on it before we present it to mi Suegro.”

“I want him, Benny. I WANT HIM.”

Tu Jefe: el que dice? Muy apenas el acepto que estamos juntos…como reacciona con _BEBE_?

You Dad, what did he say? he barely accepts that we are together...how will he react with a _BABY_?

Suegro=Father In Law

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoli Castillo kissed Derrick Mayes. Impulsively, having no idea herself that she is going to; she just

DID IT...and then, like a _pendeja,_ fleeing to her little office. Now she asks herself why did she run?

They are both adults, and their attraction is OBVIO...back and forth, back and forth...finally, she

leaves her office, marches purposefully to and through the open door of Derrick's. "I kissed you,"

she states. "I wanted to do it, and I did it...I'll prob'ly do it again, jus' so you know."

Derrick finds the whole thing humorous. "OK. It was nice...thank you."

"Don't mention it. But you should take some initiative, that is, if you want to...I'm old-fashioned.

I don't do such things, I have a different upbringing; but I've done it; it's done. I've initiated-it's your move.

OK, goodnight."

Pendeja: goof, dork

OBVIO= obvious


	2. Andy and Robert, Vic and Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of naughty doings, done in 'snippets' (I'm just  
> starting fic-writing efforts, is the reason why)
> 
> Andy and Robert; Victoria and Lucas

The Herrera-Sullivan house, forty minutes after shift…since taking up residence

Together, the couple have availed themselves of very opportunity to enjoy one another

carnally…the intensity of their need is such that both are slicked with sweat (not perspiration-

SWEAT-the sticky kind), and the lewd slapping noises their bodies make, along with the gasps,

groans, exhortations (AyyySI!! ASI, PAPI!; and Am I owning it!? Have I made it MINE yet?!

Is this MY PUSSY NOW!?) serves only to drive their passion to new heights. Much of it is because

of their delayed access to one another, circumstances have not be friends to either. They ‘pound it

out’ now though: this last call had been very trying (a daycare with a natural gas leak, and some

fatalities) and the time for love-making is definitely NOT NOW…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Victoria Hughes and her life partner, Lucas Ripley, had gotten right into the sex,

rushing home directly after shift, first in the shower…progressing to the living room,

kitchen, spare room, and now here, in the master bedroom…

They’d begun in the ‘cowgirl’ position, after a long while, shifted to RCG

(reverse cowgirl); of all the qualities that Lucas Ripley possesses, his great

STAMINA is one that especially delights Victoria…she slides off of him,

onto her knees, keenly aware that her plump butt cheeks are spread wide…

displaying her pinkish brown anal pucker to her randy mate, who licks his lips before

leaning in and wriggling his warm tongue into the tight opening. Naturally, Vic gasps

as that hungry invader does its work-she pushes herself up onto her hands  
  
VH gasped as she felt her bum being invaded. She pushed herself up onto her hands,

grinding her crack lewdly against Ripley’s face. Her tits jiggled as she thrust herself back,

she snorts happily when Ripley takes a detour down through her dripping quim…


	3. Alice and Max; Georgia and Max/Travis and New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRIEF AND LOSS, DENIAL OF ONE'S SEXUALITY?
> 
> After Max and Widow Alice Healy have sex, Max seeks advice  
> from his deceased wife Georgia.
> 
> The next shift, after the incident in Joe's where NEW GUY rebuffed  
> Travis with his 'let's not make this a thing, I have a girlfriend, ok?'  
> bull-crap, he runs into to Trav in the S19 locker room. They don't  
> play NICE

NEW AMSTERDAM (aftermath of episode 16, season 2)

"I'm not ready. George...I'm just not." 

"I know...I know, baby."

After his tryst with widow Alice Healey, which was a most welcome and much needed

diversion, Max still fees unsettled. He doesn't want to use Alice only as a sexual

release, though she's sort of made it clear that she would not necessarily mind. Still...

"Maxey...you should take more time if you need to, but know that my availability for

these...chats-there's a little bit of a clock."

"I know. I know that...Alice is GREAT; I just don't wanna take advantage."

Georgia murmurs, "You are both grieving, Maxey. If it helps you get to a better place,

a place where you can accept my passing, then I'm fine with it. Well-not exactly FINE,

but _accepting_ , let's say. Hurry, now...Alice is waiting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

STATION 19 (aftermath of episode 8)

New Guy stops dead in his tracks: TRAVIS MONTGOMERY is a sight to behold,

glistening from his just completed shower. he brushes past Emmett Dixon aka

New Guy with barely a nod. "So, is this freeze-out mode?", the blonde man snarks.

"You have a girlfriend, let's not make this a thing...I'm quoting you correctly?", 

Montgomery seethes, turning on the other man. "At Joe's...I remember it well-the not out

yet gay man's blow-off: NOYGMBO, if you're into nomenclatures. It's fine. Do you mind?

I need ta get dressed."

"I've seen it all." Travis sees right through Dixon's false bravado.

"I can call the BC, and file a harassment report, a SEXUAL HARASSMENT COMPLAINT-right here,

right now, with Chief Sullivan, or you can GET THE FUCK OUT while I towel off and change."

"Just remember; YOU'RE the one who mentioned FUCKING." And the New Guy leaves the locker room.


	4. Andy and Robert, Vic and Lucas (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot stuff continues from Chapter 2, with SullyVandy  
> and the Ripleys...things get kinda NASTY, soooo
> 
> RIPPER is Vic's pet name for The Chief's 'wille'

**Bounce, come on, bounce Bounce, come on, bounce Bounce, come on,**

**bounce Bounce, come on, bounce Come baby come, baby, baby come,**

**Come Come baby come, baby, baby come, Come…by K7 blares from the**

**speakers mounted on Sullivan (check that: the speakers mounted on SULLIVAN AND**

**HERRERA'S** **BEDROOM WALLS0 as the two resume their manic rutting...**

Andy Herrera shouts from the unbelievable pleasure delivered by Robert Sullivan’s workman-like

tongue-he’d even lapped up their combined fluids coating her thighs before moving on to her tender

pearl, quivering atop it’s stalk…she makes a sound that sounds very similar to ‘chuh-chuh-chuh!’

when his slickened middle finger dips into her tight rear. Thanks to her lover’s superb oral skills,

she oozed a continuous stream of moisture and pre-come all over her inner thighs, flowing down

to the bedclothes beneath them.

Andy’s mind is afire with intense sexual arousal-she weeps tears of joy, and her clit is so sensitive

and tenderized that she’s certain that it will snap off, CLEANLY, the very next time Sully’s roving tongue

contacts it… then his entire mouth covers her mons, labia and all, and the suction he applies sends her

rocketing off of the planet…like **NEO** in the Matrix film...

**Come baby come, baby, baby come, come**  
**Come baby come, baby, baby come, come**  
**Well, you gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some**  
**You gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some**

XxxxxxxxxxX

It's The Chief's turn for some oral loving...after the first few minutes of Vic's warm mouth suctioning

him so lovingly, so hungrily, he uses both of his hands to grab her head, timing his thrusts with the down-

ward movement of her head. Despite this, she's able to sensually and passionately lick the length of

his erection. His beautiful wife inhales, sharply, and just like that, the head of his cock is nudging at the back

of her throat...Ripley slows down the movements of his hips, he gently thrust as she gagged on his penis,

it pinched tightly inside her. To avoid ejaculating in his wife's windpipe, Lucas strains to bring up a mental 

picture of The Seattle Mariners, or even the Washington State Cougars when he and Sullivan were team mates

on the Basketball and Football teams.

  
  
Every so often, Hughes-Ripley would let his cock head slide out of her throat and into her mouth.

This allowed her to look into the Love of her Life's eyes while she serviced him. When he tries to take control

of her head again, Vic takes her mouth off of him and states, sternly: "I'M in control now.... I know what you

want more than you do. Just relax, Chief...conserve your energy... **Ripper's** shift isn't over yet" (she waggles the

member trapped in her grip, which she's continued stroking while delivering her monologue)

  
  



	5. At The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Station 19 Team meet at the bar, and Emmett  
> seeks amends with Travis. Andy and Robert put on  
> a 'good show' in front of their colleagues

XxxxxxxxxxX

Stretching lazily, the way a woman thoroughly satisfied might, Victoria Hughes Ripley prods

her husband in the ribs with her elbow. “Are we just gonna lay here, or get showered and dressed...

they're all expecting us at the bar."

"I suppose". Swinging his long legs up and onto the carpet, Lucas also stretches. "Shower together?"

"No funny stuff, though. We're gonna be late", she warns. In the shower, some minor hanky panky,

as they wash shampoo, and groom one another. " love you to pieces," says Blonde and Bearded.

"Give me a baby."

"OK...yeah", she nods, smiling happily."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Already having commandeered a couple of tables, Travis works on his second beer,

waiting for the others to arrive. As he lifts the bottle to his lips, Andy strolls in. As

she kisses him on the cheek, then sits, he notices her color is high, her eyes bright (and

a little dazed). "Well, I no longer have to speculate: the Battalion Chief can BRING IT!" He's

highly amused when she sputters and flushes, her eyes darting about guiltily.

"OK, alright. Can you lower the volume a little? Remember that word I taught you when you

were 'macking' Hot Latino Deli Manager: bajale, Guey."

"The bar's pretty much empty, Ands, but I take your point. I gotta ask...how real is it? Cause shit

can combust in a blink, _Muchacha_."

"I KNOW, Trav. I feel like _I'M_ combusting...this time is different. This time...I could stop fucking

around and get serious about someone. I'm in love Trav- **that scary, wonderful, what the fuck am**

 **I doing, I live for his touch** kind. And I never have been before. I love him. Every time we do it, I think

to myself: _I HOPE I'M PREGNANT_...fucking crazy, I know."

"Nah", Travis assures her, as Vic and Ripley come in. Montgomery is shocked for a second time

when Ripley and Herrera greet each other warmly, complete with hugs and kisses. When Lucas

goes to the bar for more 'soft drinks', He excuses himself and makes a beeline to the Men's. 

His THIRD SHOCK: zipping up and turning from the urinal, he almost bowls over Emmett

Dixon, who is all up in his personal space. "Look, man...I'm respecting the limits you put out

the last time we were here. And I don't how why in the world you would try to rope me into a lunch

with your DAD-and your girlfriend. I hated his ass as Assistant Chief, and my attitude of 'fuck him'

hasn't changed. So thanks, but no thanks."

"WAIT", Emmett pleads..."I'm not out, and my Dad is a raging homophobe. And

mysogynist...racist...White Nationalist; all around pig and asshole. And he knows where

a lotta bodies are buried, and has a lotta influence, even from out- side the FD and PD.

Apart from that...that night we spent together was...FUCKING AMAZING. I don't know how

to navigate in the 'out' world...and I really feel attracted to you; I just don't know how to make

it all work." To Travis, he seems sincere.

"I'll think about helping you with that, with TWO CONDITIONS" 

Emmett nods, eagerly.

"ONE: you NEVER, EVER, EVER EVER again, speak to me the way you did last week. 

TWO-the bi guy who's got a foot in both worlds...NOT IT. I don't fuck with anyone who's

attached. If you and your girlfriend break up, it's a conversation. And there's a THIRD:

IF I decide to forgive you, and AFTER you're punished appropriately, no fucking around 

at the Station. We're already notorious for that."

"Cool."

"Ai'ght...can you slip out the back, and come around as if you've just arrived?"

"Yeah, sure"

When Travis gets back to the tables, Sullivan has joined the group, as has Deb Frankel, 

Bishop, and Jack (Kat is on a date with HLDMP ( (Hot Latino Doctor Mario Prado)

Travis notes that Herrera and Sullivan are careful not to give any indication of their new

secret THANG. As if just arriving, New Guy makes his appearance, and the group, having 

decided previously, and as a group, moderates their alcohol intake, per Ripley's mandate 

to present a more professional image of the FD, both on and off the job.

Leaving the bar, Andy turns right, as she normally would; Sullivan turns left...twenty minutes

later, they meet at his home. "You're _TRICKY_!", she compliments him, as they prepare for bed.

"We're good, UC'S (undercovers)," Sullivan shrugs. 

While Sully goes to the kitchen to fill a water pitcher, Andy quickly dresses in black thigh-highs,

bra, thong, and heels. She's waiting for him on the bed, with a glorious smile on her face.

"Wear the hat", she suggests sultrily, nodding toward the Battalion Chief helmet resting atop 

a head mold on a corner of his dressers.


	6. Poor Wandering One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, our AU of the pawn shop  
> scene in Episode 9 (Poor Wandering One)
> 
> Vic's Grandma flashback (including the fire station  
> scene with the Alzheimer gentleman, along with  
> CARINA AND MAYA IN BED, and of course Ripley  
> and Sully, to follow

Andy: Let's stay here today. Just like this

Robert: That requires the submission of a PTO."

Andy (sultry): The Battalion Chief approves time off requests, as I remember.

Robert: Das wight, Wabbitt.

Andy: Let's stay here..'til next shift...I can't pull off ' _hating you '_ for a

full shift.

Robert: In place of ' _respecting me_ ' for a full shift?

Andy: OH, I respect you...you AND your **VERGA**...

Robert: Get outta here! Unless you're up for one mo' 'gin before shift...

Andy (laughing aloud): I am up for for one mo' 'gin...are YOU up?... _Ooooh_ ,

I take that back!!

**(During their early morning meeting with Bishop, who asks to be demoted**

**and ANDY given her** **job (which Sullivan wisely postpones, to give her a chance to**

 **think the request over), a call** **for medical comes in: "You and Jack on A19,"**

**Bishop crisply orders Andy).**

**The scene is a pawn shop, and as Herrera and Jack enter they find the source**

**of the disturbance:** **a customer (with a K-Bar knife) and a store owner, armed**

 **with a baseball bat, are in a standoff;** **the customer is a Vet who sold his knife**

 **the previous week at one price, and now the greedy** **store owner will only sell it**

 **back at twice the price. Andy asks dispatch to send Sullivan to the scene** **('We have**

**a disturbed Veteran at the scene please advise Battalion Chief Sullivan that we**

**need him** **here NOW)...Once the BC arrives, he talks to KYLE, the customer/Vet,**

 **bonding with him. He and** **the two** **Lieutenants are able to convince Kyle** **to allow**

 **Andy, Jack, and the owner to leave so that the** **wounded asshole, cut in the scuffling,**

 **can get** **treatment for his wounds. As they get to the entrance** **Andy advises Jack that**

**she's staying behind, to provide Sullivan with 'back-up' (yeeeaaah-BACKUP!**

**That's** **it! That's the** **ticket!)**

Andy stays hidden, while slowly, minute by minute, Robert calms Kyle

down; he relates that as a Marine Scout/Sniper, he was NOT 'in the rear, with

the gear': alone for sometimes weeks at a time, waiting for his target to expose

him/herself for that one brief window when he would take his shot.

"The trigger pull; that's training...living with the aftermath of 'snatching a life'...

can't train that, can you Kyle? You said that you caught traumatic head injuries in both

tours-THEY (civilians) don't know...but we wear our interior bling proudly, don't we?"

"They don't fuckin CARE!!" Then, calmer, he asks "OFFICER, huh?"

"Yeah. O3" (Captain)

"You can always tell. Once you're all fucked up, and they can't deploy you

anymore, it's _thanks asshole!-see ya when we see ya...no need to call though_...

your civilian buds don't get; it: you don't DARE tell 'em some of the shit you did;

now you're a time bomb, in their eyes..."

"Don't let the attack dog off his leash. You try to explain why you don't

go to the movies, or why you won't 'spoon' with your woman, not with your

back to her, 'cause your mind says 'stay alert, stay alive, Marine'...they DON'T

get it." Sullivan says.

"FUCKIN A! Behavioral health at VA...over-booked; see you made it

BACK, so now there are too many of us, and we're not asking for re-up on

WEAPONS, we're asking for treatment, and MEDS, and NOW see, it's this trillion

dollar deficit, which I didn't hear SHIT about during green ramp (boarding the plane 

for deployment)...AHHH, FUCK IT! Sir, YOU SHOULD GO."

“Then _I_ have to live with having left a fellow Marine behind…you may as

well flip that spoon, Kyle…because if I do that-get clear, save myself-then _t_

 _his_ what doing here…this will be ME. In six months, a year. You go, I go”

Kyle seems about to give in when they hear boots running on the roof,

scaring the Kyle. He is convinced that all that Sully's been saying is bullshit,

and suddenly, with surprising strength, he tries to pull away; he and Sullivan

lurch across the linoleum floor, Kyle battling to get his hands free and detonate

the explosive, Robert just as desperate for him _not to_ (he’s face death down more 

than once, but if this grenade goes off, _ANDY has NO CHANCE_ …

Stepping from behind the racks she’s watching the scene unfold from, Andy

steps out, terrified at losing Sullivan, and shouts “NO!”

" **Herrera, get the fuck out of here!** " a panicked Sullivan shouts.

“K! Listen, Man, just listen! I AM NOT leaving you, and so we need to find a way,

another solution, besides YOU BLOWING UP…we’ll find a way…the way we would if we

were pinned down behind enemy lines, with no way out: _TOGETHER-WE LIVE AND DIE_

_TOGETHER!”_

(Wildly, Herrera thinks to herself _WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING DIE_!?)

Tears streaming freely down is face, Kyle sobs “Y-You should send her out, Sir…

I gotta go, Man…you go too, with her. You got my word as a Marine: I won’t flip

the spoon until you’re clear.”

Sullivan says, in his firmest MARINE commanding voice, “K, I’ve told you several

times that’s a negative on me leaving, so either you need a sick call for audio, you’re

just not copying me, or you’re calling me an ASSHOLE: Which of those is it Marine?”

Kyle, quieting some, says “None, Sir…My ‘platoon dawg’ called me _K_ …”

“THERE IT IS…That Woman, right over there-she’s the Woman that _I_ love…who loves me…I

can’t lose her, K…I CANNOT…so I’m asking you-if the Woman that YOU love was standing

there…?”

“Sarah”

Andy breaks in: “ _SARAH_ ….K…wouldn’t you do anything, GIVE ANYTHING, to keep

Sarah from coming to harm? That’s ME, K-I will DO ANYTHING, take any risk, to

keep him safe.”

“OK…good copy…I don’t know if she even feels that way about me-I’ve been lying

to her: that I’m employed, about how serious my injuries are…so many things…”

Sully (his eyes on Andy) says “And you believe that if she knew what you’ve

been hiding, about the nerve condition pain that can be so blinding that you almost

black out, that you’re self-medicating…not necessarily LYING, but not disclosing…

that you’ll lose her forever…”

( **Message received** ) “You TELL HER, K…she may leave, but she could also _LOVE_

 _and SUPPORT_ you, _STAY TIGHT_ by your side and HELP you…because she loves you and

wants you HERE, here with her.” (THE WORDS she speaks are for K, but more for ROBERT).

She goes on: “KYLE …he loves me, and I love him…a lotta different things kept us

apart, and we just found our way back…don’t you take him from me-don’t do that- _PLEASE_.”

Sagging against Sullivan, and keeping their joined hands together, Kyle nod in surrender,

allows himself to be led out of the building.

As they go, Kyle says, “Your Chick’s kinda a bad ass, Sir.”

Sully and Andy exchange glances. “You know it, K.”

“WE need ta talk later”, Andy mumbles, back at the aid car.

"Deep sigh from Robert. "We do."

"That's why...that night, in your bunk...you let me hang, wondering...

can we agree that from here on, we SAY SOMETHING when there's a 

problem? Otherwise, I don't see how we have a chance..."

"Of course, yeah...I agree."

“I scared you…with the talk about hiding things.”

“You scared me by grabbing onto a man holding a live grenade!!,”

Andy hisses, furiously. “ _A LIVE FUCKING GRENADE_ , Robert, so don’t

 _Do THAT_ -don’t minimize how reckless that was.” Finished stowing

her gear back onto the aide car, she adds “And I’m telling Ripley.”

“Andy”…

“I’m _telling him_! And I’m staying at mine tonight-you’ll get me into bed if

I go to your house, and I’m too furious with you to give you any-at least

until you learn some goddamn sense! Vic almost lost Ripley over something

similar-don't do that to me.”

“Yeah…copy that,” he replies, properly chastened.

The other first responders surrounding the scene have yet to notice

the two of them, and so Andy softens her tone when she say this last:

“We just found our way back to each other. I thought…I thought that…just

try be more precise in your thinking...you're not just risking YOU anymore."

"OK. I get that. So...you won't be by?"

"We'll see if I'm calmer by then. And I'M TELLING RIPLEY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTO: Paid Time Off
> 
> 'in the rear, with the gear': rear echelon personnel-  
> rarely if ever see 'action' pretty much never
> 
> 'snatching a life': take a life
> 
> interior bling: imbedded sharpnel
> 
> flip the spoon: detonate the grenade


End file.
